iBachelor
by MacieRicky27
Summary: This is when they are all 22 and Freddie is the Bachelor. What will happen when Sam and Carly show up to be contestants? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**The Arrival**

**FREDDIE'S POV**

FLASHBACK: _*Ring, ring, ring, ring* I heard the phone ringing so I went into my apartment kitchen and answered it. "Hello?" I said._

"_Hello, this is Chris from The Bachelor, we would like to inform you that you have been selected to be the next bachelor." Said Chris._

"_Are you serious?" I asked him._ END FLASHBACK.

That moment happened about 2 months ago. I am 22 now and so is Carly and Sam. I applied for the Bachelor because I couldn't find any girls that were right for me, until now. I stepped out of a limousine at the Bachelor house waiting for the other limos with the girls inside. I had to leave Carly and Sam but they were surprisingly ok with it. I saw a limo pull up next to Chris and I and I knew there were girls in there.

The first woman that stepped out had blonde hair and green eyes, her name was Alison, she had on a green dress which made me realize how tall she was. She said hi then continued into the house. The next girl's name was Stephanie she was Chinese and was very small. She had on a solid black dress, and seemed shy when she talked to me. Many more girls came out of the 3 limos, but a few stood out to me like Alison, Stephanie, Selena, Cara, Mary Alice, and Cassidy. Chris told me there were only two women left. I waited and I was shocked at who I saw get out out of the limo.

"Carly?!" I said almost yelling.

"Shh, don't worry, I won't make a big deal about us already being friends. See you inside." Carly said winking at me. I was completely in shock. Why would Carly come onto the show? She is my best friend! I would have all my questions answered when I went inside so I shrugged it off and waited for the last girl to get out. I literally think my jaw hit the ground when I saw the girl who tripped out of the car. The girl tripped and said,

"Ugh, stupid fancy car." This girl was Sam. My best friend. She walked up to me and said, "Don't say anything." She then walked past Freddie walking inside and pulling her dress down which made me chuckle.

I went inside the house and saw 24 beautiful ladies sitting on 4 different couches waiting for me. When I came in they all squealed except for Sam of course, I introduced myself and told them we would be having a first impression rose ceremony that night. Each girl had 5 minutes to talk to me and make a good first impression. I talked to Cassidy first. I found out she lives in D.C and she is an animal lover/ vegetarian. I talked to every other girl except Sam and Carly. I was talking Cara when Carly came up and asked if she could steal me away. Of course I agreed but Cara looked annoyed.

I walked with Carly outside to the pool . "Carly, I don't understand why you and Sa…" I was cut off by her.

"Listen, I thought it would be fun to come here and Sam didn't want to be by herself so she came with me. Also I think I'm umm, I'm actually starting to fall for you." Said Carly getting up and walking towards the house. It took me a minute before I could pull myself together because I never thought Carly would say those words. After I pulled myself together I had thought I talked to all 24 girls but I was wrong, I had not talked to Sam. I went into the house and said

"Sam, may I talk to you?"

"Uh, sure?" said Sam surprised that I even acknowledged her. I offered to take her hand and she hit it away. We got to a bench outside by the pool surrounded with candles. I had sent the camera guy away because I didn't want the whole world to see us fight or bicker. We sat down and before I could even say anything she said "Look, the only reason I'm here is because I knew I would get into trouble if Carly and you weren't there. I'm not here to win your heart, I'm the only one here who is down to earth ok? Oh and 1 more thing, when the cameras are around we act like we like each other but off the camera we can act like however we want." Said Sam.

"That is fine with me and I agree with you that you're the only down to earth person in there, you're like my only friend in there." I said. We were interrupted by Chris who took me away and told me I had to pick 14 girls to start my bachelor journey with.

I went into the rose room and the 24 girls were standing there and I started to call their names. "Cassidy. Cassidy will you accept this rose?"

"Of course I will!" said Cassidy.

"Selena will you accept this rose?" I asked

"Why wouldn't I?" said Selena. I continued to hand out roses and I had given roses to Cassidy, Selena, Alison, Stephanie, Cara, Mary Alice, Heidi, Bridget, Emma, Debbie, Tia, and Kaitlyn. I had two roses left and knew exactly who to give them to.

"Carly," she walked toward me smiling, "Carly will you accept this rose?"

"Yes." She said winking at me. Chris came inside and informed us that this was the last rose of the night. I held the rose in my hand, looking at all the women and said,

"Sam will you accept this rose?" She looked shocked walked toward me, saw the camera and said,

"Sure, why not." I said goodbye to the rest of the women and they all left. I was left with 14 beautiful woman and I knew my future wife was in this room with me now.


	2. First Dates

**(IMPORTANT! MUST READ) : To all who say I stole this story, I did not. There may be other stories like it but I did not steal this! This is all my own work; I stole nothing and own no characters. Please don't say I stole this. **

**First Dates**

GENERAL POV

Freddie woke and reliazed that today he had to choose who he was going on single dates with and who gets to go on group dates. He got up and went over to the first card with the first one on one date. He wrote down "Carly, comes share an interesting educational date with me."

"Carly, comes share an interesting educational date with me." Read Selena from the date card.

" I can't believe I get to go on a one on one date with Freddie!" squealed Carly.

"Carls, what are you so excited about? It's just Fredward." Sam said.

"You know, I don't know why he kept a stuck up, mean, big headed, blonde to stay with him." Said Stephanie being rude.

"Shut your mouth skunk bag." Said Sam getting up and going to her room. Sam did not like Stephanie one little bit and for some reason Carly was starting to become friends with her. _ What is up with Carly? She is acting so weird!_ Sam thought to herself. She heard the doorbell ring and she didn't even bother getting up because she knew it was Fred dork.

Carly answered the door and gave Freddie a big hug. "Ready to go?" asked Freddie.

"You bet!" said Carly squealing. The two got into a limo and proceeded to a nearby museum. They went inside and they had the whole place to themselves. They look at all the exhibits and had a blast. Freddie was starting to like Carly again after she had broken his heart multiple times. But he wondered why she suddenly liked him when she never had before.

While Carly and Freddie were on their date, another date card came. Stephanie was the first one to get up and get it. She read "Ladies! Time for our first group date! The following women will be splashing and flying on our fun date. These women include Alison, Selena, Cara, Mary Alice, and Sam, Heidi, Bridget, Emma, Debbie, Tia, and Kaitlyn, and Stephanie." She read her name in shock. Sam was not surprised at all that she was going on the group date because she knew Freddie knew her and was not found of her.

Carly returned and was bragging about how amazing their one on one date was. Sam was getting tired of Carly. She had met a new girl and was starting to become her friend. Her name was Tia. The next day all of the girls besides Carly and Cassidy would be going on the group date to the beach.

The next day the girls started getting ready for their group date. Most of them did their hair all fancy and drowned their faces in makeup, but Sam did not. She just wore here ever day clothes and let her blonde curls hang down. The door bell rang and all the girls, except for Sam, ran down to the door and greeted Freddie. Sam however finished the piece of ham she was eating and was the last one into the limo.

"Nice to join us finally Samantha." Said Stephanie knowing that Sam hated to be called Samantha. Sam took some of the crackers out of the bowl in the limo and through them at her.

"Sam, calm down. It's just a name." said Freddie. They all arrived at the beach and saw a boat waiting for all of them. "Now as a surprise we will be going parasailing." Said Freddie. Same was worried because she hated water and heights, so both of them would not be good.

It had been about an hour and all the girls had gone except for Sam.

"Sam are you ready to go?" Asked Freddie.

"Um, you know what, I'm just gonna pass on it all together." Said Sam lying on the ship floor.

"Come on, Sam, it will be fun and you have to." Said Freddie.

"Fine let's just get it over with." Said Sam getting up to go parasailing.

Freddie and Sam were all strapped in together when Sam said, "Wait, I don't wanna do this. Let me off!" She didn't realize it but she was grabbed Freddie's hand when they went up from the wind.

"Sam! It's ok! I won't let anything happen to you." Said Freddie. Sam eventually calmed down and they both enjoyed their time together. After they got off the girls were all jealous that Freddie held her hand. She honestly liked holding his hand. _Wait, did I just say I liked holding his hand? I must be crazy. _ The ladies and Freddie ate dinner at sunset and had a great time. They all went back to the house and the girls talked about their night with Freddie.

The next day Cassidy went on her one on one date with Freddie and she said they went to a concert and a restaurant for dinner and that they had a great time. All the ladies knew that the rose ceremony tonight and Sam knew she would be going home, but she didn't want to. Carly knew she would be staying because Freddie still had a crush on her. Freddie looked at all the girl's photo's and knew the 10 girls that he would keep with him here.

Freddie walked into the rose room and saw 14 girls standing there waiting for his decision. He started to call the girl's names. He called Alison, Stephanie, Cassidy, Kaitlyn, Selena, Emma, Mary Alice and Tia. Sam make a chuckle sound when he called Stephanie's name. Obviously the two of them did not get along. "Carly will you accept this road?" asked Freddie.

"I thought you would never ask." Said Carly.

"Ladies, this is the last rose of the night." Chris said informing them. Freddie picked up the rose looked at it and said:

"Sam, will you accept this rose?" Sam was in complete shock that she didn't move for a second.

"Sure." Said Sam still shocked. Stephanie's face went from happy to horror when she found out Sam was staying. Freddie said goodbye to all the women who he was sending home and then pulled Sam aside and said: "I bet you are shocked that you are still here."

"Well yeah. I mean I know you don't have feelings for me so I don't know why you kept me." Said Sam.

"Well, I need a friend and you're it." Said Freddie. He got up and left to the rest of the girls.

_Freddie does actually look kinda cute and that was nice what he just said. WAIT! Did I just say Freddie was cute? Something is wrong with me. _Sam thought. But she knew what she thought was true, even if she didn't want to admit it.


	3. Mixed Feelings

**(IMPORTANT! MUST READ) : To all who say I stole this story, I did not. There may be other stories like it but I did not steal this! This is all my own work; I stole nothing and own no characters. Please don't say I stole this. **

**MIXED FEELINGS **

SAM POV

I woke up the morning after the rose ceremony having mixed feelings about what had happened. I was happy that I got to stay because I didn't want to go back home without Carly and Freddie but I was mad that I had to stay because I had to deal with Stephanie. God, I hated that girl. She always had to be the one all over Freddie. Not that I cared, but it was annoying. She was always bragging how her and Freddie had a special connection and how it was love at first sight. I think she is just insecure and if she does anything else she'll get a piece my mind. Anyway there were 10 girls left and they were waiting for the date card. I however was just sitting there eating a chicken leg.

"What?" I said when Carly looked at me confused.

"Really Sam? A chicken leg?" asked Carly.

"I got hungry!" I said biting a piece of the leg. I sat there while the other girls looked at me. They kept staring at me until the doorbell rang and of course Stephanie had run and get the date card. She came back all happy skipping with the card in her hand. She read,

"Please come enjoy a twisting and turning time with me at a near by place. Please join me Sam." She said my name is complete shock and anger. I was in shock too. I thought maybe he just didn't know who else to choose so he chose me. I got dressed and wore a dress because I knew I would be around the cameras. It was a red dress with spaghetti straps and went down to my knees.

The door bell rang and I walked slowly to answer it. It was Fredward. He held his arm out but I refused to take it. We walked to the limo and he opened the door for me. I slid across the seat and he sat down next to me. Before I could even say anything he spoke.

"Sam, I know you are probably wondering why I chose you but I just wanted to get the inside scoop on the girls in the house, I mean you're the only one who can actually be honest with me. But I hate to tell you we are going dancing today."

"Whoa Fredward, hold up, did you say dancing? You know I can't dance and what kind of dancing is it?" I asked him.

"Well, it's slow dancing, like the tango. " Said Freddie opening the door to get out at the dance studio. I got out of the car and caught up to Freddie. We went into what I thought was a dance studio but it was actually more like of a performance hall. There was a big stage with lights and with 1,000 seats or more.

"What happened to just being at a dance studio?" I asked him getting worried.

"The producers thought it would be more romantic. Don't worry, were not performing in front of anyone. We are just dancing." Said Freddie walking up the stair to the stage. Some music came on and it was a slow steady beat to dance to. The cameras were at the bottom of the stage facing us so Freddie put his out so I would take it and we could start dancing.

"Benson, I don't know how to dance." I told him.

"Just take my hand." He told me and I hesitated but agreed. I took his hand and he led me to the middle of the stage. He put his hand on my lower back and he started to move his feet in an orderly fashion. I however looked down at my feet hesitating on where to move them to. When I did that he took one of his hands and tilted my head up and said "Don't look down."

For some reason, I trusted him, I felt ok with him like everything was ok. We continued to dance for a while in silence just looking at each other when he asked me "So what are the other girls in the house like?"

"Well, Tia is great, but Stephanie is a skunkbag, she is always hanging all over you like she better then everyone and makes me sick. Carly has become friends with her and it seems like Carly is turning into a new person, like someone I don't know. I don't know the other girls very well, but I do know that Mary Alice is nice but very quiet. I don't know anyone else sorry. The girls don't like me very much." I said.

"Why don't they like you?" asked Freddie

"Well, they say I'm too boyish, like I eat all the time and I'm not girly enough for you." I said.

"I don't think that's true because you pretty and girly at some points in time and that's just how you are." He said smiling. _Wait did Freddie just compliment me? He must be sick. _I thought to myself. Honestly I liked that he complimented me. So I said "For a Fred dork, you're a pretty good dancer." I said. I guess it was pretty awkward after that because neither of us said anything. He just kept looking at me, like in my eyes.

After we finished dancing, he took me into the lobby of the theatre and there was a nice table with a candle and some spaghetti tacos there.

"Are those spaghetti tacos?!" I said rushing towards the table.

"Yes, I knew that we both loved them and haven't had them in a while so I had the show make them." He told me.

"Thank you! I love them!" I said and I gave Freddie a hug, because I was so excited about food. He looked at me confused for hugging him but then continued to the table where we ate and talked. At the end of the date, there was a box and he took out a rose and said

"Sam, will you accept this rose?" he asked.

I had forgotten all about the rose and then remembered if I didn't take this rose, I wouldn't stay, but I didn't know why he wanted to give me a rose. "Yes, I will take it." I said.

After that I went back to the house and all the girls wanted to know how my date went. I wasn't going to tell them because I didn't want to be like Stephanie so I just said "Fine" and then showed them the rose. Then before anyone could say anything the doorbell rang and the group date card came. I sat there waiting for Tia to bring back the card. Tia was a red head who had short hair and was a little shorter than me. Tia came back and read "Alison, Cassidy, Kaitlyn, Selena, Emma, Mary Alice and Tia please come and join me for a water filled day." Tia looked up and said "Wait the card didn't say Carly's name or Stephanie's name. That means you don't get to go on the date." She said.

"WHAT?" said Stephanie. She drabbed the card and read to herself then stormed off to her room.

"Oh, umm, well, maybe he already knows me so he doesn't need to talk to me." Said Carly disappointed and walked to her room which was with Stephanie.

The girls left on their date and when they returned they told me they went to Sea World and swam and stuff. The girl who got the rose was Mary Alice. The rose ceremony was that night and we were all waiting in the room with the roses. Freddie came in and started to hand out roses. Mary Alice and I were already safe so Freddie only had to give out 5 roses.

"Cassidy will you accept this rose?"

"Emma will you accept this rose?"

"Tia will you accept this rose?"

"Carly will you accept this rose?" said Freddie. Chris came in and informed us that this was the last rose. It was down to Stephanie, Kaitlyn, Selena, and Alison. He picked up the rose then looked at all the girls, then looked at me and mouthed the words "I'm sorry" then continued and said…..

**OHHH...A CLIFF HANGER! WHO DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO GET PICKED? WHO DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO WIN? WHAT DO YOU THINK OF CARLY AND FREDDIE OR SAM AND FREDDIE? WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE?!! LET ME KNOW!! REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE CHAPTERS YOU GET!**


	4. Rain

**Chapter 4**

**Freddie POV**

"Stephanie" I said. I looked over at Sam who was glaring at Stephanie then at me and looked hurt. Since it was the last rose the camera's filmed her accepting the rose then they left. As soon as the cameras were gone Sam stormed out of the rose room and outside towards the pool. It was pouring rain and when I say pouring I mean harder then I had ever seen, and Sam just looked at the rain and continued outside.

"Sam!" I yelled following after her. She was walking outside around the pool all ready drenched from the rain. I ran up to her and said "Sam, where are you going?"

"Home." She said not stopping.

"Sam, wait." I said tugging at her arm.

"What?!" She said angrily.

"I don't want to you to go." I said

"Well I do. I don't want to deal with Stephanie and her crap so I'm leaving." Said Sam

"Sam, what did she do to you? You've never given up on anything, I mean you beat up the football team when we were seniors, you've assaulted a police officer, you have even beat up a professional football player, what did she do to you to make you quit?" I asked her.

"It doesn't matter anymore, I'm leaving." She said continuing to walk away. By then we were both soaking wet from head to toe.

"Sam! Tell me!" I demanded. "What did she do?"

"She stole my both of my best friends alright?! Is that what you wanted to hear? She's always hanging over you and talking about how special your bond is with her and how you tell her everything and how great you guys get along, and she is best friends with Carly now and they always do stuff together. No one has ever this to me, not the police officer, not the football player, no one. I'm alone." She said.

I couldn't tell if Sam was crying or if it was just the rain but I could tell she was very upset and if she was crying, then she must be heartbroken because Sam never, and I mean NEVER cries.

"Sam, that's not true." I said

"Yes it is. I see the way you look at her and obviously you don't care about me because you kept her here." She paused and looked at the door where she saw Stephanie smirking at her and waving at me. "Goodbye." She said running off towards the front of the house. I sprinted after her and I caught up to her when we were in the garden area that only had a few lights. I grabbed her arm and she turned around.

"That's not true." I said giving her a hug. Surprisingly she gave me a hug back. "Sam, no one could ever replace you in my life. You're my best friend and no one is going to change that. I care about you more then you could imagine. Why do you think I kept you here? I don't want you to go back home and get into trouble. Why would I be standing out here hugging you in the pouring rain? Because I care about you" I said. I could tell Sam was crying because her eyes were puffy and red. " Look at me. You. Are. My. Best. Friend. No one will change that."

She just stood there not saying anything and looking around upset. "Will you stay?"

She didn't say anything she just sat down on the ground in her dress and made a splash.

"Sam, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just felt light headed." She said. I helped her stand up and I asked her again. "Will you stay?"

"I guess." She said looking down. I gave her a hug.

"But you have to stop doing that." She said pulling away.

"That's the Sam I know." I said smiling. She smiled and turned around and went inside. I was happy and headed towards the limo waiting to take me back to my apartment.

-------------------------------------------------Next Day---------------------------------------------

I woke up the next day with a little stuffy nose, probably from being outside in the rain the day before. I jumped out of bed and the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey, it's Chris." He said, "It's Sam, she's sick, very sick." He said.


	5. All over again

**Chapter 5**

_FREDDIE POV_

"What do you mean sick?" I asked him concerned.

"It seems that same has caught the flu and food poisoning at the same time. She caught the flu from being outside with you last night in the rain, and she got food poisoning from some bad chocolate she ate." He said

"Can I see her?" I asked him.

"Of course. She is at the house on the couch." He said.

"Thanks." I drove over to the girl's house but when I got there none of the other girls were there. I went inside and to Sam where she was throwing up and looked terrible.

"Sam. Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Do I look okay, Freddork?" She said.

"Well no, you look terrible."

"Thanks, that always makes a girl feel better." She said. "Do you remember the time you dared me to lick the swing set?"

"No, I said Sam don't lick the swing, and you said don't tell me what to do Benson and then you licked the swing set." I explained.

"Whatever, do you remember when Missy gave me those chocolates?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm sicker than ever and it's all your fault." She said

"What? How is it my fault? You were the one outside who didn't want to come in and I didn't give you food poisoning." I said.

"No, but you kept the girl that did." She said.

"What are you talking about, Puckett?"

"Stephanie. She was the one to give me the chocolate yesterday. It's like Missy all over again except we're not kids anymore." She said.

"Sam, why would the thing like Missy happen all over again?" I asked her.

"Because, she wants you and hates me. Do the math, tech boy." She said.

"Sam, I.." but I was cut off by all the girls entering. The all squealed and smiled when they saw I was there. Carly and Stephanie were the first ones at my side. When she saw them, she puked. Go figure.

"Aw, Sam, what happened to you?" Stephanie asked in a sweet voice. Even though Sam doesn't like Stephanie there is something between us that I haven't felt with any other girl here.

"Like you don't know." She said.

_SAM POV_

God, that girl is always lying, about everything. I could tell by the look in her evil eyes that she was faking just for Freddie.

"Like you don't know." I said harshly. She was lying through her teeth. What made her such a skunkbag? I don't know. This is like Missy all over again. But I won't let her control me. The rose ceremony was the next day. I knew I would be going home because I'm sick and Freddie doesn't need me anymore. The girls left were Cassidy, Emma, Tia, Carly, Mary Alice, Me, and Stephanie. Only one girl was going home tonight and I wished it was Stephanie but I knew it was going to be me.

All seven of us went into the rose room. I was still sick and felt terrible but I was not going to let a little stomach ache keep me from Stephanie. We waited in the room and finally Benson came in.

"Ladies, Chris informed me that two girl are going home." Freddie said. Everyone's face in the room dropped to shock and sadness but mine lit up. I was so happy that me and Stephanie were going to go home. When I smiled everyone looked at me I said

"Sorry, I was laughing Stephanie's face." I said. Freddie rolled his eyes and I felt light headed but I still stayed standing.

"Cassidy, will you accept this rose?"

"Mary Alice, will you accept this rose?"

"Carly will you accept this rose?" Of course they all said yes. Freddie hesitated before he called the next name.

"Stephanie, will you accept this rose?" I think my heart dropped to the floor in that instant. Not only was I going home but Stephanie was staying. Chris came in and informed us once again that this was the last rose. I never understand why Chris has to do that. We all know it's the last rose, I mean it's the last rose on the table for god's sake. Just shut up and let him say what he wants. Freddie picked up the next rose and hesitated and said…..


	6. Homeless Heart

**Chpater 6**

_SAM POV_

"Sam, will you accept this rose?" He said. I was in shock for a minute. I look around for a minute to make sure everyone else heard it too. I finally convinced my feet to move towards Freddie. I started walking towards him and when I got about 5 feet away from him I stopped. I don't know why I just did. But then I realized why, I fainted.

_FREDDIE POV_

"Sam!" I said. I ran towards her and got down next to her. "Sam, are you ok?" I said looking at her. She laid there for about 20 seconds before she opened her eyes. As soon as I saw her open her eyes I let a huge breath of relief out. She looked at me confused and she tried to get up but then leaned back down. "Sam are you okay?"

"My head is throbbing." She said putting a hand on her head.

"Stay here." I said getting up and walking towards the rose table.

"Where else would I go?" She said sarcastically. I went to the rose table and got the final rose. I walked back to Sam and sat next to her since she was sitting up now.

"Sam, will you accept this rose?" I asked her again. She looked at me then the rose and then back at me. She smiled a little and then took the rose and said.

"Yes. I will." She looked right into my eyes. Her eyes looked beautiful. They were natural and I knew that because before the show started everyone got assigned a stylist but when Sam got hers, she yelled at her and threw a corndog at her. We looked at each other for another minute then I snapped back into reality.

"Here, let me help you up." I said. I took her hand and put my arm around her waist. She stood up and when I let go of her she almost fainted again so I put arm back around her waist and started to walk her back to her room. Chris told all the girls to go back to the house. Tia and Emma didn't even get to say goodbye to me. At the moment I didn't care, I just wanted Sam to be safe.

_SAM POV _

I felt so light headed the entire walk back to the house. I felt better with Freddie with me but I still felt like fainting. When we reached my room he sat me down on my bed. When he started to leave he saw something behind me. I turned around and saw he was looking at my guitar.

"Is that yours?" He asked me. I was sort of embarrassed so I just nodded. "Do you play?" He asked.

"Yeah a little." He walked over to it and picked up my song that I wrote called Homeless Heart. 

"Did you write this?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I said. "I wrote while I was sick or while all the girls were all over you because I had nothing else to do.

"Will you play it for me?" He asked me. I was kind of in shock because I have never sang or played for anyone before. But for some reason I said,

"Sure." I was feeling a little better so I walked over to him and sat down right next to him and picked up the guitar. I started singing. (A/N: If you haven't heard this before, it's beautiful and it's sung by Sam)

_Lonesome stranger  
With a crowd around you  
I see who you are  
You joke, they laugh  
Til the show is over  
Then you fall so hard  
If you're needing  
A soul-to-soul connection  
I'll run to your side_

When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart

Open close me  
Leave your secrets with me  
I can ease your pain

And my arms will be  
Just like walls around you  
Come in from the rain

If you're running  
In the wrong direction  
I will lead you back

When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart

Broken  
Shattered like a mirror  
In a million pieces  
Sooner or later  
You've got to find  
Something someone  
To find you and save you

When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart

When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart

I'll be a home to your homeless heart

**FREDDIE POV**

When she was playing I was in shock. She was so good. She was amazing. She finished playing the song and I looked at her and she just looked down at her music.

"Sam," I said, " That was amazing. How come you never told any of us that you play?"

"I didn't think I was good enough." She said.

"Sam, look at me, that song was beautiful and you were amazing." I said looking into her eyes.

"Umm, thanks." She said.

"Who was that song written for?" I asked her.

"You know what, I really need to sleep and you probably should go say good bye to Tia and Emma." She said pushing me out the door. When I got outside the door I leaned up against it and thought to myself, I wish that song was written for me.

_SAM POV_

That song was written for Freddie.


	7. 7 Park

**Chapter 7**

_FREDDIE POV_

I had been thinking about the song Sam had written for…someone. I couldn't figure it out, but I wanted to know. If she had written it for another guy it made me feel jealous. If I was jealous of another guy that means I have feelings for Sam. That couldn't be possible though, I mean she is my best friend and there is no way she would have feelings for me back. Wait, I don't have feelings for Sam, do I?

_SAM POV_

"Get out, get out." I said hitting my head.

"Aw Sam did you see an image of yourself again?" Stephanie chirped.

"No I just saw your face again." I said. Carly walked up right when I was saying that.

"Sam, that was rude." Carly said. I didn't even try to defend myself. Stephanie and Carly walked away and I just went back to my room.

"Get out." I said again. I couldn't shake this feeling. Why had I written that song for Freddie? I didn't have feelings for him did I? There's no way. He's my Freddork, I mean a Freddork, not mine. Ugh! "Get out!"

It was time for the group date and all the girls except Mary Alice which is who Freddie chose to go on his single date with. All the girls were getting ready. I didn't know where they were going but I was guessing it was a shopping spree. I hate shopping. I told everyone I wasn't feeling well and had to stay home. Such a lie. I felt fine but I hate shopping and there was no point in going just to see Carly and Stephanie all over Freddie. The girls left and I was in my room with my guitar playing random picking and looking out my window. I heard a knock on the door and Mary Alice came in.

"Hey Alice!" I said. That was my nickname for her.

"Sam can I talk to you?" She said in her sweet high pitched voice.

"Sure, come on in!" I said happy I had someone to talk to. "What's up?" I looked at her and I realized she had tears in her eyes. "what's the matter?"

"My mom called me. She said my grandfather is dying." Alice said on the verge of tears.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry." I pulled her in for a hug and she started to cry. "Are you going to go see him?"

"That's the thing. We all knew this was coming but if I leave, I leave now, and leave Freddie and you." She said.

"Leave? Now. You can't you're my only friend here." I said.

"Your right. I'm not worried about leaving Freddie. I can tell he is not the one for me, I don't want to leave my best friend here." She said.

"Alice, you will always be my best friend no matter where you are." I said hugging her again. "Have you told Freddie about you not wanting to be with him?" I asked her.

"Yeah, and he understood. " She said

"Well then why did he chose you for the single date?" I asked.

"Because he hasn't picked me and he had to." She said. I was bracing myself for the hardest question.

"When, are you leaving?" I asked her. She looked down for a minute.

"Tonight. I'm flying to Crowley Corners tonight. I'm so sorry." She said. I just sat there. She got up to leave.

"Wait! Alice, I'm coming with you." I said.

"No Sam, you need to stay here. Freddie needs you." She said.

"You need me more than him. Your grandfather is dying, you need a friend." I told her.

"No Sam, you don't get it. He cares about you. He likes you. You need to stay."

"He…likes….me?" I asked stunned.

"Yes. You need to stay here. He needs you." She said. I stood there for a minute. I didn't know what to say. Should I stay with Freddie or go with Alice? I knew what I was doing.

I was sitting next to Alice on the plane. I decided to go with her. I knew it was the right thing to do. She needed me now. More than ever before.

"Sam, we're here." She said pointing out the window.

When we got off the plane. Her mom was waiting for us in her truck. I looked around and it was just farmland and cows. It was really peaceful. I liked it. Her mom waved at us and we ran over to her. She hugged Alice. We talked a little then got into her truck.

We drove to the hospital that was nearby. Luckily that was in the city close to her town. When we got there we quickly went up to her grandfather's room. He was waiting there for Alice. We went in and it was a small white room with a little hospital bed and a TV on the wall. The walls had a few small bland posters on the wall. Her grandfather was on the bed and Alice went over to him. He was lying down. I could tell he was almost gone.

"Thanks for waiting for me." Alice said.

"You know I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." He said in his low husky voice.

"Thank you."

"I've missed you"

"I missed you too."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He was gone. The room went silent. I just went over and hugged Alice. Alice was in tears.

"He's gone. Forever." She said crying.

"No he's not. He's in your heart, your mind, your soul, your everything." I said. I just stood there hugging her for a few minutes. Alice wanted to leave to do something to get her mind off of it. We walked down outside the hospital. It was about 6'oclock in the evening. We decided to get something to eat and then walk through the park. We ate at Subway, her favorite place to eat and then we headed for the park. While we were walking I got this weird feeling someone was following us. I looked around and looked behind and then in front again and Alice had stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"This feels weird, we should go back."

"Yeah, your right." I said. We turned around and a man dressed in all black jumped out and said,

"Let's go" He started dragging us toward the woods.


	8. 8 Safe

**Chapter 8**

_SAM POV_

"Stop! What are you doing?! Let go of me" Alice said. The man kept dragging us farther and farther into the woods. When we stopped I tried to do my flip move on him but he took my arm and twisted it around my back.

"You do that again, your arm will be gone." He commanded. I didn't say anything because it would only make things worse. While he was holding me he started touching my breasts.

"Stop it!" I yelled trying to move his hand but he just push harder and grinded me. Alice had not noticed but she was free and she looked at me. I mouthed "Go get help." And with that she took off and left me alone with an abusive man.

_ALICE POV_

I was running as fast as I could through the park to find someone to help us. My cell phone died. So convenient. I was running when I saw someone.

"Hey! Hey you!" I yelled. I got closer and saw Freddie running towards me. When he saw me he gave me a little hug and said

"Where's Sam?" he asked curious.

"There was a man who took her into the woods and started touching her and hurt her arm. She couldn't get away so I ran trying to get help." I explained.

"Wait, Sam, is bbeing… abused now by some jerk?"

"Go help her." I said starting to cry.

"I'll go get Sam and you get the police." Freddie said running the direction I came from. I turned around and started running toward the street to find help.

_FREDDIE POV_

I was running the fastest I could go. My heart was pounding out of my chest. What if something happened to her? This made me run faster. I heard a little scream and then a whimper. She was back in this part, the remote part. I ran through the trees and over the vines until I saw Sam.

When I saw Sam the man had her on the ground under him and he was grinding her. He had taken her shirt off so she was just wearing a bra. When I saw them he was kissing her and thrusting his tongue into her mouth. No matter how hard she fought she couldn't do anything. This pushed me over the edge. I ran up to the guy and punched him in the face. He got up and punched me in the stomach so I hunched over and he went back to what he was doing with Sam. When he went to unstrap her bra and unlatched the hook in the back and slid it off her body and started feeling her again, that did it. I tackled him to the ground and punched him over and over. I stood up and kicked him in the stomach. I punched him in the head one last time and he was unconscious.

Sam was laying on the ground crying. I went over and picked her up and held her in my arms. She almost collapsed but I help her up. She bawled into my shoulder.

"Sam, its okay now, no one is going to hurt you." I said. I pulled her in tighter. I didn't realize her bra was off until I opened my eyes. I took off my t-shirt I was wearing and gave it to her. She put it on and it was about 2 sizes to big. She didn't care and neither did i. I just stood there hugging her and letting her cry for what seemed like hours, but I enjoyed every minute of it.

"Sam, are you hurt?" I asked not letting go of her. She didn't answer she just cried. "Sam, I need to know if your hurt so I can get help for you." I told her. She didn't answer she just looked up at me and I saw what was hurt.

There was a huge cut on her face from her nose, under her eye, and stopped at her ear. When she saw the horror in my face she closed her eyes and started crying again and sat down on the ground. I sat down with her and she sat in my lap and leaned her head on my shoulder. Within a few minutes she had stopped crying and was just sitting with me. I was rubbing her arm when she looked at me and whispered,

"You saved me. I didn't even think you were here."

"I came because I wanted you to come back." I said

"Why would you want me to come back?" she asked.

"Because I don't want anything like this to happen to you." She flinched when I reminded her of what happened. Her eyes started tearing up again. "Sam I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner." I put my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. "You're safe now. Nothing like this will ever happen again." I said.

"How do you know?"

"Because I won't let it happen again." I said.

"You promise?"

"I promise." I said. I heard a crunch in the woods so I looked around and I didn't see anything. The man who almost raped Sam was still on the ground. I looked at Sam and she didn't hear anything so I ignored it. I heard a bigger crunch and so did Sam and I jumped up ready to protect Sam again. When I stood up Sam got closer to me. I put my arm around her waist and then we saw Mary Alice. I heard Sam let out a huge sigh and then I asked her

"Did you get the police?"

"Yeah, they're on their way. Sam are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." When she said that the police appeared where we were standing and asked us if that was the man on the ground.

"Yes that's him; he raped her and cut her face." I said angry. I never wanted anything bad to happen to Sam ever again.

The police men picked up the man and put him in the cop car me, Sam, and Mary Alice walked back to the street and got in a cab. The whole time Sam would not talk or let me take my arm off from being around her. We got to Mary Alice's house and we sat down on the couch. Sam pulled her legs up and sat in a ball I sat next to her and Mary Alice went to get Sam a change of clothes. When she got back she had a tank top and bra for her and a pair of sweat pants. When Sam went to change she only changed into the sweatpants, she kept my shirt on. She sat down next to me again and Mary Alice and I gave each other a glance saying why didn't she take my shirt off?

"Sam, your flight back to LA is in 3 hours." She said.

"I don't want to go back." She said.

"Sam you have to come back. I need you there, when you're not there I get worried and nervous for you. Please come back." I said.

"I meant, I'm not going back unless Freddie is with me." She said.

"I'm going to go with you." I said.

"I feel safe with you." She said.

"Because you are safe." I said. She then came out from a ball and scooted closer to me and I put my arm around her and she leaned her head on my shoulder.


	9. 9 Closet

**Chapter 9**

_SAM POV_

Freddie saved my life. Freddie saved my life. This was going through my head the entire ride back to LA to the mansion and the bachelor show. Freddie was sitting next to me on the plane and he was reading a tech book and I was listening to Rascal Flatts my favorite band. A couple of times before and on the plane Freddie asked me if I was okay, I was mostly okay only because Freddie was with me but I just wanted him to stop asking me, it was just making it worse.

We were heading back to LA because I had decided to come to the mansion. The only reason I came back was because...well I felt safe with Freddie. I mean he did save my life and I was a little paranoid that something that was going to happen again. I guess I also came back because when I was gone I missed Freddie. Wait, did I just say I missed Freddie. Ugh, why do I keep feeling this way? I don't have feelings for Freddie, I mean Benson. This show is really screwing me up and messing with my feelings.

The plane landed and fortunately the show had sent a private jet for us to fly on. When we landed in LA we landed on a secluded part of the runway so we could just walk out on it. I was in a fitted white tee shirt and a pair of plaid green sweat pants. Freddie on the other hand was in a blue polo shirt with nice jeans and a pair of sandals. I looked like I was going to bed while he looked like he was going to church.

"Should I change?" I asked Freddie.

"No why?" He asked me checking me out. When he did this it made me blush. Wait why would it make me blush if Fredward is checking me out?

"Umm, no reason." I lied. I honestly wanted to look good but I was better off like this. We were walking across the runway to the limo that was waiting for us when we heard a plane noise.

"Do you hear that?" I asked Benson.

"It sounds like a plane." He said. We both looked around and didn't see any planes on the runway but it kept getting louder and I couldn't see anything.

"Uhh, Sam…" He said turning me around and pointing at the sky. I saw what he was pointing at. A plane was supposed to be landing right where we were standing.

"Oh my god." I said standing there. I didn't realize it but Benson had started running towards the limo. I just stood there.

"Come on!" He said coming back and taking my hand and pulling me back. We were both running when we heard the plane touch ground. There was a huge gush of wind that knocked us both to the ground. The plane passed us up and was moving towards the main part of the airport. Benson stood up and helped me stand up.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked me.

"Think about it. That was pretty cool. And your face when you saw the plane…priceless. Hahaha." I said. I guess he realized it too and started laughing.

"You should see your hair right now. It's everywhere." We both kept laughing. The chuffer directed us to get into the car so I slid across the leather seat and he slid in next to me. While we were driving I wanted to fix my hair because we were going to be on TV fairly soon. There were no mirrors so I was trying to fix it myself but I think I made it worse.

"Here let me help." Benson said. He was petting and running his fingers through my hair. When his strong fingers were in my loose curls it made me blush. I liked it but I wanted to stop it.

"Um, thanks but I think I will just pull it up into a pony tail." I said. I had a pony tail holder on my wrist and I gently pulled my hair back. My loose curls were now in a high pony tail. I hated when my hair was up because it gave me a headache.

"Sam, I have to tell you something." Fredward said. I looked at his eyes, his chocolate brown eyes and got lost. I snapped out of it and said

"Yeah?"

"Tonight's the rose ceremony." He said.

"Oh." I said because I knew he would be sending me home.

"I'm not sending you home." He said. I looked up with hope in my eyes.

"What? Why?" I asked him.

"Because I have seen in the last few days that you need me." He said. I didn't like that. I didn't need anyone.

"I don't need you. I can take care of myself." I snapped back.

"No that's not what I meant. I meant that you need me like you missed me. Sam I can tell. I missed you too." He said.

"Oh, well umm, ok." I said quietly.

"Who should I send home?" When he said this I just gave him an "are you stupid" look because he knew who I wanted to go home. The car came to a stop and we got out of the car. I walked towards the house and when I got into the house I looked around and saw no girls.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Chris who had just come in.

"They're getting ready for the cocktail party."

"Oh. I guess I'll go." I walked up to my room and Stephanie was sitting on my bed.

"Aw who let the dog in my room?" I snapped at her.

"Why is the blondie back?" She said.

"I decided to come back. So now please get your filthy paws of my bed." I said.

"Excuse me but this is my room now. No boys allowed." She said then snickered.

"Then I guess you have to leave." I said stepping into the room.

"Look, Samantha, this is my room now. You're not to come in here. Find some other place to sleep because I don't like blondies or people who are tom-boys and you just happen to be both." She said and slammed the door in my face.

"Well I don't wanna share a room with a stupid foreign Chinese person anyway." I mumbled. I saw my suitcase of stuff in the middle of the hallway that had just been thrown there. I groaned and then picked up my suitcase. I walked down the hallway farther than I had before. I came to a door that I hadn't seen I opened the door to find the most beautiful room ever.

When I walked in the room was painted a nice off white color with gold outlines. There were fancy candle sticks and chandeliers on the ceiling. The room I entered had an elegant white and off-white striped couch with a glass table behind it with gold chairs around the table. There were matching chairs to the couch and gold end tables. The room reminded me of what you would see in a palace.

I continued and walked through doubles doors to reveal a king size bed with a light blue comforter and white and purple pillows. There was a white canopy over the bed with blue ribbon throughout the satin. The walls were light blue with light purple vertical stripes. I saw two more doors in the bedroom so I picked one and went in it. It was a master bathroom with a bathtub with jets and vibrators. There were double sinks and a shower that was surrounded with glass. The countertops were white and gold granite. I walked out of the bathroom and went to the second doorway. I opened the door and found the most beautiful and huge closet I have ever seen.

The closet had rows and rows of dresses and suits. There was a whole 2 walls of shoes. In one of the dressers there was every color of jewelry you could imagine. I was trying to take it all in. I heard footsteps behind me and I got startled and turned around to find Chris standing in front of me.

"Hello, Samantha." Chris said.

"It's Sam. Look I didn't mean to come in here, I'll leave here. I said walking out back into the bedroom where I had put my suitcase.

"Wait, Samantha," when he said this I glared at him and he said "Sam… You won."

"Wait what the heck are you talking about?" I asked him.

"This. This room, this suite, these clothes." He explained.

"What?" I asked him in shock.

"Most girls never come down this far but we never said you couldn't. We decided this season that the girl who comes down here wins this room and everything in it. So you win." He said.

"Are you serious?" I asked with excitement in my tone.

"Yup. Enjoy." He said walking out and closing the door on the way out. I was in shock. I didn't want these clothes. They were all girly and frilly. Well I might want some tonight because tonight was the cocktail party and I wanted to show Stephanie I was prettier than her. I put my bag under the bed and walked into my new closet.


	10. AN! MUST READ!

**MUST READ**

**I just wanted to let everyone know I am sorry if my comment about Chinese people. I didn't mean anything by it. Stephanie just happens to be Chinese. I am truly sorry. Please forgive me and know I didn't mean anything mean to any foreign or Chinese people. **


	11. 11 Rose

**Chapter 10**

_SAM POV_

I walked into MY new closet. I could honestly careless about the clothes but the only reason I was going to get really dolled up tonight was because I want to prove to Stephanie that I am prettier than her. I look through every dress trying to decide whether to wear a long dress or short dress, sleeves or no sleeves, strapless or straps, every dress was different. I think I went through about 35 dresses and I wasn't even done. I thought that buying all the clothes and shoes and hair accessories and jewelry was a waste of money. Anyway I continued my search until I found most perfect dress.

_FREDDIE POV_

I walked into the girls houses for the cocktail party. I found Carly in a shimmery pink dress that stopped at her knees. It was skin tight and made her look gorgeous. Cassidy looked even more gorgeous than Cassidy, her long red hair was pulled into a side ponytail with loose curls, her dress was a pale yellow color that went past her knees and was frilly. This made her green eyes pop for me. Stephanie looked even more beautiful than any of them. She was wearing a dark green dress that had green straps that tied around her neck. Her hair was curled under and she had dark shadowed eyes which made her look mysterious. All three of them looked amazing.

"You all look amazing, I just… Where's Sam?" I asked. When I asked this we heard a slight heel hitting the steps. We all turned to see the most beautiful girl standing on the stairs.

Sam was wearing a white dress that was about 2 inches above her knees. The top outline of the dress was beaded and had rhinestones outline it. Each rhinestone was surrounded by a silver jewel. This pattern came down and made a diamond right in the middle of her chest area. The dress was fitted on top and loose and flirty around the bottom. She wore silver galaxy pumps that were open toed. Her hair was down and had more curls than usual and her bangs were pinned back which Sam never did. But this revealed her ocean blue eyes and beautiful face features. She wore what looked like a diamond necklace and matching diamond bracelet but I didn't think Sam owned anything she was wearing. I saw all the girls' reactions. The only one that looked happy to see Sam was Cassidy. I stared at Sam for a moment than she proceeded down the stairs.

_SAM POV_

I was running late and it took me a while to do my hair because I decided to pin my bangs back since I never do it. I was completely dressed and realized I was already 5 minutes late. I ran from my gorgeous bathroom and headed for the stairs. I got to the stairs, slowed my pace and started to strut down the stairs. I wanted to make a good impression so I thought about movies where girls come down the stairs and remembered they always stop halfway down, so that's what I did. I stopped halfway down the staircase and watched their shocked expressions, including Stephanie.

Stephanie's face went from happy and having fun to complete shock and horror. I laughed to myself and looked at Carly. Carly looked furious. She looked like she wanted to rip the dress right off my body. She is such the jealous type. I continued to Cassidy's face and she looked shocked but in a good way. Her face lit up when I walked in because we had gotten to become good friends since we got here, but anyway I stopped to look at Freddie last. His face was in shock but also in a good way, he checked me out than wouldn't take his eyes off my eyes. This is when I decided that it was time to actually go sit on the couch.

I walked down and sat down on the couch next to Cassidy.

"Sam, you look….gorgeous." She said amazed.

"So do you!" I said cheerfully.

"I didn't know you owned anything like this though." She said. She knew me too well.

"Actually I won a room filled with dresses and jewelry and clothes. You can come up after the cocktail party and I'll so you it, it's awesome." I said.

"Sweet!" She said happily.

"Ladies, now that everyone is here I would like to say that all of you look amazing, and I mean everyone. Secondly I would like to talk to everyone privately since I wasn't here this week to do dates. Carly, we'll start." He said taking her hand and walking out. This made me feel slightly jealous.

_FREDDIE POV_

"Hey Carls," I said when we sat down in a shelter next to the pool that was surrounded by candles. "How have you been?"

"I'm good. But Freddie I have to ask you something, do you and Sam actually like each other? I mean because you never have liked her and if you think you do than your wrong because I know you still like me." She said before she kissed me. When we kissed, there were defiantly sparks, a great amount of sparks and I could tell so I kissed her back. We kissed for about until we heard the familiar heel noise. I turned around to see Sam standing there shocked and looking a little disappointed.

"Fredward I wanna talk to you." She turning around and walking away toward the garden. I said goodbye to Carly and followed Sam to the garden. When we reached the garden I looked at her face and eyes closer. Her blue ocean eyes were really like an ocean, you got lost in them, just like I did. She snapped me out of it when she said,

"I bet your wondering why I'm dressed like this and how I got these clothes." She said. I looked at the necklace she was wearing and realized that was the necklace I had picked out for the winner of the room. I laughed a little,

"You won the room?"

"How did you know?" She asked.

"The necklace, I picked out that for the room. Guess we have something in common." I said. "But I am wondering why you got so dressed up for this."

"Well I wanted to prove I was as pretty as Stephanie." She said.

"So I'm guessing you want me to send Stephanie home right?"

"Are you stupid? Duh." She said. Before I could say anything Stephanie came up and said

"Can I steal him away?" Sam just got up and walked back to the house. I talked to Stephanie and I kissed her as well. I felt sparks with her too. When I talked to Cassidy I kissed her and felt the most amount of sparks with her.

"Freddie, its time to think about your decision." Chris said. I went into the room with all the girls pictures. I thought about my decision and decided who I was sending home.

_SAM POV_

I was going to show Cassidy my room but we didn't have time and I was pretty sure she was safe so I was going to show it to her the next day. We all went into the rose room where the final three roses were. Freddie was standing there smiling. We walked to our spots and Freddie started,

"Cassidy, will you accept this rose?" She walked forward.

"Yes of course." She said.

"Sam, will you accept this rose?" I walked forward.

"Yup." I said. He picked up the last rose and said,

"Stephanie will you accept this rose?" My face went to complete horror. Not only was Stephanie staying but Carly was leaving. Carly started to cry.

"Freddie, say your goodbyes." Freddie said goodbye and as soon as the cameras were gone I stormed off to my room.

I was on the laptop that was in the room and I was listening to rascal Flatts when I heard a pinging at the window. I walked over to see Freddie standing on my balcony. I shut the door in his face.

"Sam let me in!" He yelled.

"Go away!" I heard my balcony door open and Freddie was standing in my room. "Freddie leave!" I said pushing him out towards the balcony. He had gotten stronger so he moved back about 2 ft than stopped.

"Sam, I'm sorry! I have a reason." He said.

"Then please explain it to me because you love Carly, I hate Stephanie so you must not care about me." I said walking towards my room.

"I sent Carly home because I care about you." He said. I stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"I felt something with Carly but I care about you and don't want Carly to get in the middle of things" He said, I froze in my tracks and he walked closer to me, "I really care about you." And then he kissed me.


	12. 12 Short and Sweet

**Chapter 11**

_SAM POV_

Freddie came over to me and kissed me. His soft lips touched mine and they were together for just seconds. I had no idea why he had done it but just out of complete instinct I pushed him off of me and slapped him across the face. He looked shocked and held his cheek with his hand. I didn't move I just stood there and stared at him. I didn't push him out or anything I just stood there staring at him.

"Sam, I…" I cut him off by covering his mouth with my hand. I removed my hand and looked at him and in an instant pulled him close to me and kissed him. It was a very passionate kiss, we kept getting deeper and deeper into each other's kiss. I finally realized what was happening and pulled away.

"No." Was the only thing I spoke. "No. This, this can't be happening…. Us, We, no." I said.

"Sam, I'm just as confused as you are, but all I know is that after you almost got raped I never wanted to leave you. You are so beautiful and fun and funny that you are the right girl for me."

"I, I…., I" I said but couldn't find the words to say anything.

"Sam, I have to go. I'm sorry." He said turning out to my balcony.

"Fred.." Then he was gone.

**A/N: I KNOW HOW SHORT THIS CHAPTER IS BUT I HAVE WRITTERS BLOCK SO I WILL UPDATE ASAP! REVIEW OR NO UPDATE!**


	13. 13 Hometown

**CHAPTER 12**

_SAM POV_

Last night Fredward had kissed me. I was having mixed feelings because I can't like Fredderly. I just can't. But something inside of me was telling me to run after him and win him over.

I walked down stairs the next morning to find Cassidy and Stephanie sitting at the kitchen table eating pancakes. I walked in and found the plate of pancakes to be empty.

"Uhh, where are mine?" I asked them

"We gave them to the dog." Stephanie said.

"We don't have a dog." I chirped back.

"Opps then why did I throw them out the back door for it?" She smirked back. She got up and went up the steps to go to her room. When she was gone I sat down at the table across from Cassidy.

"Cass, how goes it?" I asked her.

"Good, here Sam, you can have some of my pancakes." She said pushing 3 of her 4 pancakes to me.

"Really? Thanks Cass." I said digging into my pancakes. Cass looked at me for a minute and then when I noticed it I said "What?"

"Your necklace, where did you get it? It's beautiful."

"Oh the room I won, Freddie picked it out, hey do you want to see it?" I asked her

"Sure! Honestly I have been dying to see your room." She said as we got up to go to my room. While we were walking up to my room Stephanie was standing on the staircase. We ignored her and went upstairs to my room. Cassidy was in shock when we walked into my room. I showed her everything and I let her take like 4 dresses for herself since I had so many. Cassidy went back to her room and we decided we were going to get in our hottub. I got my bathing suit on and took off Freddie's necklace and set it on my bedside table. I loved that necklace and wouldn't let anything happen to it. I put it in my box and skipped out to Cassidy who was waiting for me on the stairs.

Cassidy and I went down to the hot tub and got in it. The temperature was 101 degrees. We both had our hair pulled up into buns so our hair would not get wet. It reminded me of when Carly, Freddie, and I stared in one of FRED's video's and we had to be in the little baby pool. I remember I didn't want to get in because my hair would get wet and they wouldn't let me pull it up, so the way they got me into the water was Fredward tackled me into it. This memory made me smile.

"What's so funny?" Cass asked me since I was smiling for no reason.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking of a memory I had with Fre….Fran, umm my friend named Fran." I lied. I didn't want her to think I was thinking about Fredward in that way. We talked about random things but I did find out that she was an only child who was adopted. It was just her and her mom, like me. We got out of the hot tub and were drying off when Chris walked in.

"Hello ladies. You are going to be going to Freddie's hometown this week. Go pack your bags and we will leave tonight." He said walking away.

I swiftly moved back to my room and put on a long sleeved polka dotted shirt and put a white vest over that. I put on short jean shorts and sandals. I dried my loose curls and let them hang down. I went over to my box where I had put Frederly's necklace and got it slowly out of the box. I put it on my neck and admired it. It was beautiful. It had one single diamond that was surrounded by a silver band. This seems simple but I like simple.

I packed up my bags including a few of the dresses and lots of shoes. I brought my own clothes because the producer informed me that I would get to come back and get my belongings from my room later.

Cassidy, Stephanie and I were walking out the runway to get on the private jet when the scarf I was wearing started to blow backwards. I ran after it and I stopped when someone caught it. That someone was Fredward Benson.

Neither one of us spoke a word; I just looked at him, his face, his eyes, his deep brown eyes until he put my scarf around my neck. When he did this I got embarrassed and turned around and walked back to plane.

When I got on the plane Cassidy and Stephanie were already in their seats. I quickly sat down next to Cassidy so I wouldn't have to sit next to Freddie. Cass looked a little annoyed by my action but she was happy she didn't have to sit next to Stephanie. When Fredward got on he sat down on the seat across the aisle from me but close to my seat. When he sat down we both happened to glance at each other. For the second our eyes were together, it felt like every moment we had spent together was in his eyes.

This was the only eye contact we made the entire ride to Seattle. When we got off the plane it felt good to be home. I loved Seattle almost as much as my hometown, Nashville, Tennessee.

When we got off the plane Fredward was the first to speak.

"As you all know this is my hometown, Seattle, Washington. Some of my greatest memories are here, and so are some of my worst. Overall, I made some of the worst enemies here, but here, I also found my best friend," When he said the last part his gaze met my look of shock. He just called me his best friend. He continued, "This week I will have a single date with each of you and we will enjoy things I used to love to do here." When he stopped talking Freddie got in a car and left and the girls and I got in a limo and left as well.

When we got to the hotel we all were checked into our rooms. I went to Cassidy's room to find it empty and to see a note. It read,

_Sam, _

_Stephanie wanted me to come to her room. I don't know why. If you get this I would suggest you come here because it can't be good. Room 122. _

_Love, _

_Cassidy_

I quickly went to room 122 and knocked on the door. Cassidy answered the door and a huge sigh of relief came out of her mouth.

"Good, come in here." She said. I saw Stephanie sitting in a chair watching some soap opera. She looked up at me and grinned a bit. Cassidy went and sat down in a chair close to Stevie (Stephanie.)

"Stevie, what do you want?" I asked her.

"I have to give this to you." She said. She handed me a letter, "Carly dropped this off earlier today when we got here. She said to give it to you."

I quickly read the letter and for the first time in my life, I started to cry.


	14. 14 Letter

**CHAPTER 13**

_SAM POV_

The letter read,

_Dear Samantha,_

_I know the only reason your still on the show is because Freddie feels sorry for you. He doesn't have any feelings for you he just wanted you to stay out of jail but why? I wouldn't mind you going to jail. Stevie deserves to win Freddie's heart, not you, you're not good enough. Anyone would be better for Freddie rather than you. The reason he sent me home was because he was afraid to love me. I know that when he comes back to Seattle he will realize he loves me. As you know I always get my way. We are no longer friends if you couldn't tell. The only reason I was your friend was because you had no one else that would be your friend. So goodbye Samantha. _

_With hate,_

_CArLy ShAe_

I knew this was truly from Carly because of how she signed her name. The letters were capitalized and under case. When I realized this my eyes started to water. My heart had never felt like this, like it was ripped out of my chest and shattered into a million pieces.

I looked up and saw Cassidy and Stevie staring at me with a sign of grief.

"You see Samantha," Stevie smirked, "no one here actually liked you. Cassidy was just playing along because she felt sorry for you. I never liked you and neither did your so called best friend. Freddie doesn't like you and feels sorry for you. The only girl that actually likes you is that Mary Ann girl…"

"Alice." I whined.

"Either way no one else likes you and let me get one thing straight with you, you are not good enough for Freddie, I am, so stop putting on an act and leave, no one wants you here. So go. Now." Stevie smirked.

I didn't know what to do. I did the only thing I could do. I ran, I ran away from her and Cassidy. I ran out to the parking lot of the hotel and ran even though I was barefoot and in sweat pants. I ran past the bellhop and across the parking lot into the parking lot of the groovy smoothie. I was going to the only place I felt at home, which was the groovy smoothie.

I was running away from all my fears and I didn't notice but I ran into someone. The person I ran into didn't fall but I fell only because I was a distressed wreck. I sat on the ground and put my face in my knees and sat there in a ball. I looked up to find the man I ran into happened to be Freddie.

"Sam? Is that you? Oh my God are you okay?" he asked me. I didn't do anything, but when he bent down to put his arms around me I pushed him off and turned the other way.

"Sam, what's wrong? I need to know." He said. I didn't want to talk to him but all I said was,

"I know the only reason your keeping me here is because you feel sorry for me." I bawled out.

"Sam," He came around to my view and lifted my head up with his soft fingers, "Look at me, I didn't keep you here because I feel sorry for you I kept you here because I, I love you Sam." He said. This got my attention. My head snapped up from my knees and bore into his eyes.

"What did you say?"

"I said I love you Sam." He said more confident this time.

"You do?" I asked him

"Yes I do. I have had some feeling for you my whole life but after you got raped I never wanted to let you out of my sight. I never want anything to happen to you ever again." He said looking into my eyes. I stared back at him and in an instant I kissed him. I kissed him with a very passionate kiss. He started to lean back so I climbed onto of him. There we lay in the parking lot of the groovy smoothie kissing, our mouths dancing together. After about 1 minute of kissing, it started to pour rain.

"How come all of our memorable moments happen in the rain?" He asked me referring to the time when I stayed out in the rain because I was mad at him. "Come on, let's go get a smoothie." He said getting up. He took my weak delicate hands in his strong hands and lifted me up with ease. He put his arm around my slender waist and we continued inside.

The groovy smoothie hadn't changed much, T-Bo still worked there every day, all the tables were in the same place, and T-Bo always tried to sell us something new every day. We walked in and we both saw T-Bo and Freddie yelled

"Yo T-Bo, how about the usual?"

"2 berry blasters coming up." He said turning around to make the smoothies. Freddie and I both sat down at our regular table and T-Bo came over with our smoothies.

"Wanna buy a pickle?" He asked us

"Why are you selling pickles?" I asked him

"Because nobody wants pickle's in there smoothies and because pickles don't just magically turn into money, so wanna buy a pickle?" He asked again.

"No we're good." Freddie said and T-bo left. Freddie and I sat there, the only two in the smoothie shack besides T-Bo just staring at each other. Freddie finally started off,

"Sam, what else was bothering you? I know you, you don't get upset over little things like me that easily, and I rarely ever see you cry. What happened?" He asked me

"Well, umm, it started when Stev…" I was cut off by the door opening and the little chime ringing. "Oh my god." I whispered.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"Nothing, just don't look at that man, please don't." I said. We both looked away and were silent. The next thing I knew there was a tap on my shoulder and I turned around.

"Hello Samantha." The man spoke.

"Dad…" I started to say but what was going to come out of this encounter was not going to be good.


	15. 15 Dad

**I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO ****tori72663** **FOR THE IDEA OF THE HATE LETTER! IT BELONGS TO HER AND I THANK HER FOR IT! YOU ROCK! I THINK YOU LIKE THE STORY THE MOST! 3 **

**Chapter 14**

_FREDDIE POV_

"Nothing, just don't look at that man, please don't." Sam said. We both looked away and were silent.

"Hello Samantha." The man spoke.

"Dad…" Was the only thing Sam said.

"Sam, whose this?" I asked her, taking her hand under the table.

"Umm, Freddie this is…" Sam started to say the man cut her off.

"I'm her father. I came in town to find you and your sister but your mother suspiciously disappeared and I remembered Melanie is in Germany studying chemistry." He said smirking.

"What did you do to my mom?" Sam asked him with a serious look on her face.

"Oh, I didn't do anything…" He said smiling. Sam had become more vulnerable so she just looked at her dad with tears on her face. "Now, Samantha, you need to…" he started to say but T-Bo cut him off.

"You wanna buy a pickle?"

"What? No. Get out of my sight. Now, Sa…"

"What? You have something against pickles? You don't wanna walk on the pickle side of town?" T-Bo said.

"I warned you." Her dad said. Her dad then shoved T-Bo into a closed and push a chair in front of it so he couldn't get out.

"Dad!" Sam said standing up and walking towards her dad. Her dad pulled out a gun and pointed it at Sam. This made me so angry that I got up and stood in front of Sam. I pushed her behind me and only her head was sticking out.

"Son, I'm gonna need you to move, now, so I can get to my Sam." Her dad said. I looked over at Sam and she looked scared, almost as scared as when her rapist had her on the ground. I didn't move I just stood in front of Sam. "You asked for it." Her dad said and came over to me. He looked at me and took my arm and threw me into one of the tables. My head slammed against the table and the table cut me in many places.

"Let's go bitch." Her dad said grabbing Sam and holding her over his shoulder.

_SAM POV_

My dad picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. His hand was on my butt and he put his gun back in his jacket pocket.

"Put me down! Freddie!" I yelled but I couldn't see because when my dad carried me outside, it was dark and pouring rain. My clothes were getting soaking wet and my hair was dripping from the rain, but my dad didn't care, he just carried me. I was hitting him on the back but it didn't hurt him he just kept walking. I kicked him in the crotch and he dropped me on the ground hard. I cut my face right under my eye and I cut my leg and arm in many places. I was laying somewhat in a puddle when my dad pick me up.

"Bitch, you never should have done that." He said and punched me in the stomach. I hurled over in pain and he slapped my butt. When he was about to hit me in the face, I closed my eyes and when he didn't do anything I opened them.

I saw my dad and Freddie wrestling on the ground. At one point Freddie had my dad pinned down and other times my dad had Freddie pinned down. I couldn't let this go on I quickly pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911. When my father saw this he grabbed my leg and pulled it hard. This made me fall and slam my head against the ground. My phone close so it hung up before I got to call the police.

My dad jumped up and yelled "Bitch, you don't call the police on me, fuck you, and as for your mom, she's dead. Hahaha" He smirked. I froze in my place. My mom…dead? No, I mean weren't ever close but she gave me a home to live in. How could she be dead? When Freddie heard this he went up to my dad and punched him as hard as he could in the head. My dad fell to the ground unconscious. Freddie grabbed my phone and dialed 911 while I stood there in shock.

"Hello, my girl friend's dad just came and tried to kid nap her and said he killed her mom…. Yeah he's unconscious on the ground…thank you." He said hanging up the phone.

Freddie came over and put his arms around me. My face was in his chest. It smelt good. I felt completely safe in his arms, I never wanted to leave his arms.

"Sam, are you okay?" He asked me. I didn't even look up, I just responded with,

"Send. Stephanie. Home." I whined.

"You want her gone? She's gone." Freddie said. He held me there with his arms around me and at that moment I knew, I, Samantha Puckett, loved Fredward Benson.


	16. Necklace

**Chapter 15**

_SAM POV_

"I know it's here. It has to be here somewhere." I said frantically running and searching through my suitcase.

"What are you looking for?" Stephanie said knocking at my hotel room doorway. She was staring at her nails and pretending to file them so it looked like she looked completely uninterested.

"My necklace from Freddie." I said searching more.

"Don't let me waste your time on something stupid." She said sarcastically implying that looking for the necklace from Freddie was stupid. She turned around and started walking down the hall but what she just said about Freddie crossed the line. I stormed after her down the hall and when I caught up to her I pulled on her arm so she turned around.

"Look, you have been mean to me since the begin and I think it's because I'm pretty than you, Carly likes me better, Freddie likes me more, and your just jealous. You don't even care about that little note that you said was from Carly made me almost get killed by my own father. And now you say me looking for Freddie's necklace is stupid? The only thing stupid here is you!" I said and I slapped her across the face. She looked shocked and got one step closer to me and said,

"You won't hurt me, Freddie loves me, and since you love Freddie you won't hurt me." She said smirking.

"Is that what you think?" I said smiling. She nodded so I took that as a perfect time to tackle her. I tackled her to the ground and we were wrestling I was pulled off of Stephanie by a pair of strong hand and she was pulled off by someone else too. Chris was holding me back and Freddie was holding her back. This made me more angry because Freddie had his arms around Stephanie. The cameras men were behind me and also behind Stephanie. When Freddie put his hand around Stevie's waist I tried to lunge at her again but Chris tighten his grip.

"Ladies, what is going on here?" Chris asked. Stephanie just smiled an evil smile at me and said,

"I don't know she just randomly tackled me."

"Hold on, I know Sam , yes she tackles people a lot and yes she does it for the smallest reasons but she doesn't tackle someone for no reason." Freddie said.

"What was the reason Sam?" Chris said looking at me. I just looked at Stephanie who was still smiling and started getting teary eyed.

"Nothing, there was no reason." I said. I pushed Chris off of me and moved past the camera man and went into my room and shut the door. When I got the door fully shut I leaned up against the back of it and cried.

The next day was the rose ceremony and cock tail party. The show decided that with everything going on that we wouldn't have dates this week, we would just have long talks at the cocktail party. That day I just stayed in my room all day because I didn't have anything to do. I looked everywhere for my necklace from Freddie and I couldn't find it anywhere. I knew I hadn't left it at the mansion because I wore it on the plane to Seattle.

I realized that day that the note that was supposedly from Carly was not from her. It was from Stephanie because I found a real letter from Carly and Stevie had just copied her name. The rose ceremony that week was on the roof of the hotel but since the hotel only had 6 stories we weren't that high up.

I got dressed for the rose ceremony and I had on a yellow dress that went past my knees and stopped at my shins. It was a pale yellow and looked beautiful. I didn't wear any necklaces because I only wanted to wear the one Freddie gave me. I made my way to the room where we were having a cocktail party. When I walked in Cassidy was the only one sitting on the couch and Freddie was standing in front. I sat down next to Cass and as soon as I sat down she said,

"Sam, everything Stephanie said to you about me was a lie. I do care about you."

"I know, I didn't believe her." I said. She gave me a quick hug and then Fredward came in

"Hello ladies, Stephanie is running a little late so I guess I'll talk to Sam first." He said taking my hand and walking into a sun room.

"How are you?" he asked me.

"I've been better." I said.

"Just letting you know Stephanie is going home tonight. So I'm going to make this quick." He said.

"Thank you." I said giving him a quick kiss. The next thing I knew was Stephanie showed up and took Freddie away from me. She talked to him for like 20 minutes and then Cassidy had her turn and they talked for 20 minutes also. He then left to decide who he was sending home.

We were all called out onto the balcony where Freddie was standing. I walked out and I was on the far end closet to the door. Cassidy was in the middle and Stephanie was on the end.

"Hello ladies. I must say, after everything I have seen this week, you are all 3 gorgeous women but tonight my decision was pretty simple." He said giving me glance. He picked up the first rose and said

"Sam, will you accept this rose?" I walked towards him, took the rose, gave him a hug and turned around to walk back. As I was walking back I glanced Stephanie who was smirking and I saw what she was smirking at.

She was wearing the necklace that Freddie had given to me.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I WANT YOU ALL TO READ MY STORY WHICH IS A CROSS OVER BETWEEN HANNAH MONTANA AND FLIGHT 29 DOWN. I HAVE WORKED SO SO SO SO SO SO HARD ON IT AND NOT MANY PEOPLE HAVE READ IT. SO PLEASE PLEASE READ IT! THANKS!**


	17. 17 Visitor

**Chapter 16**

_SAM POV_

Stephanie was wearing the necklace Freddie gave to me. I knew I couldn't tackle her right there because there were cameras all around and I didn't want to get kicked off the show. I sort of froze in my tracks and just stared at her. When I realized the camera men and Freddie were looking at me confused I walked slowly to my place. I was trying to calm myself down enough just so I could focus on Freddie. His face, his smile, his eyes, and his abs. He picked up the next rose and said,

"Cassidy will you accept this rose?" She walked forward with a huge smile on her face.

"Of course" She said and gave Freddie a huge hug. I looked over at Stephanie who looked mad, not upset, mad. Her face turned bright red and her hands were in fists. She walked over to Freddie and she said,

"Look, I don't know why you would choose that demon girl over me, but it must be because you feel sorry for her. You need to know that you made the wrong decision tonight Freddie Benson. You will regret it especially if you choose the witch." She said. I didn't feel offended at all and I could tell Freddie didn't care either because we knew she was just jealous of me.

"Oh, and one more thing," She said taking off my necklace, "you can have it." She said. She held out her hand and I saw Freddie look shocked that it was my necklace and he reached out to grab it when Stephanie threw it over the side of the building out of sight.

"My necklace!" I shouted. Stephanie smirked and said,

"Cya, around." And walked out. The camera men went to follow Stephanie so they were gone. Cassidy, Freddie, and I ran over to the side of the building.

"My necklace, it's gone." I said.

"I'm sorry, Sam, I know how much that meant to you." Cassidy said.

"Sam, I should have grabbed it when I saw it was your necklace." Freddie said. "On the bright side, you two made it to the finals!" Since Cassidy and I are both girls we both thought Freddie was being inconsiderate so at the same time we looked over at Freddie and glared.

"I'm going to go down and see if I can find it." I said.

"Sam, I'll go with you." Freddie said.

"No, Cassidy will go." I said taking Cass' hand and walking down the to the elevator. When we got down to the lobby we quickly went outside and looked up to find our balcony. When we spotted the place where Freddie was we began looking. We looked everywhere for the neck and yet we could not find it.

"This is hopeless, we're never going to find it." I said. I felt a tap on the shoulder and I turned around to find Mary Alice standing there with my necklace.

"Alice!" I said jumping and giving her a huge hug. "Oh my god! What are you doing here? You found my necklace! I can't believe you are here!" I said giving her another hug.

"Well when I heard about what happened to your mom, I wanted to come down and make sure you were okay. I was walking to the hotel and I looked up and a necklace was falling from the sky. I caught it and I looked at it and realized it was someone's from the show"

"How did you know it was someone's from the show?" I asked.

"Because when you and Freddie were at my house, he showed it to me and told me where it was going." She explained.

"Thank you so much." I said. She put the necklace on me and I said, "Do you wanna stay with me tonight?"

"Sure I'd like that." She said. "Cass, you wanna come?" She asked turning around.

"Sure! It's like a girls night!" Cass said. We all laughed and then continued up to my room.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I WANT YOU ALL TO READ MY STORY WHICH IS A CROSS OVER BETWEEN HANNAH MONTANA AND FLIGHT 29 DOWN. I HAVE WORKED SO SO SO SO SO SO HARD ON IT AND NOT MANY PEOPLE HAVE READ IT. SO PLEASE PLEASE READ IT! THANKS! DO IT!**


	18. 18 She is

**Chapter 17**

_SAM POV_

The three of us walked up to my hotel room. Cass and I had identical rooms so she wasn't shocked by how nice of a room it was. Alice on the other hand was amazed and was shocked by how nice it was.

"This is amazing!" Alice squealed. She went and sat down on the couch and Cassidy and I followed. We sat in silence for a minute until Cassidy said,

"I'm going to go put on my pajamas."

"Okay, we'll be here." I said. She walked out of the room and left Alice and I by our self.

"So, how's the show going?" She asked me.

"Good, now that Stevie's gone. But I think there is something about Cassidy that is weird; I just don't know what it is. She looks really familiar." I said.

"Have you met her before?" Alice asked me.

"No, I haven't met anyone with the name Cassidy." I said. She sat there silent for a minute and I sat there thinking. _Who could Cassidy be? I haven't met her but I felt like I have. Okay let me think, she looks nothing like anyone from grade school, high school, or college, and she looks like….OH MY GOD! I can't believe it's her! _ I thought to myself.

"Alice I know who she is!" I said.

"Well who is she?"

"She's…" I was cut off by the door opening by Cassidy. I looked at her to confirm that she was who I thought she was. Yup, it's her.

"Hey Cassidy." Alice said. Cass was in a light yellow tank top with a white cami under it. She had on green and yellow plaid shorts. Her red hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail with some hair hanging out of it.

"Hey Cass. Can I ask you something?" I said.

"Sure, what is it?" she said.

"Have you ever dyed your hair?"

"Umm, no it's always been red." She said.

"Oh, so never once?" I asked her

"Okay once when I was like 18 I changed my hair to red but that's it. I used to have brown hair." She said.

"So Mandy how are things going?" I asked her.

"Good they're just…wait did you just call me Mandy?" She asked me.

"Yeah, Mandy, iCarly's biggest fan. Cassidy isn't your name! You lied to Freddie." I said.

"I never lied. My middle name is Cassidy." She said.

"Well I'm going to tell Freddie right now." I said.

"No! I'll tell him. When the time is right." She said.

"Fine, but I think you should sleep in your own room tonight. Mandy I didn't like you when I was younger so how come I liked you now?" I said. But before she could answer, she was gone.


	19. 19 Fifi

**Chapter 18**

_SAM POV_

Alice and I woke up the next morning to the bright, shining light peering through the window. Alice was already awake and was making a cup of coffee. She walked over to me and handed me a cup and said,

"So what are you going to do?" I took the cup from her and she sat down on the bed, sitting on her knees leaning up against the head board. I gripped the cup and took a sip and then said,

"I don't know, I feel like I need to tell Freddie but then again, what's the point?" I took another sip of the coffee and thought about what I should do.

"Well if you want my input I think you should tell him because she basically lied to him this whole time and who knows what else she's lying about." Alice said.

"But Alice, if I do that then I'll just be a tattle tale or like someone running and telling on her just so Freddie likes me more and I want him to choose me, for me, not because the other player used to be obsessed with us. Does that make sense?" I asked her.

"No, not really, but I think you'll make the right decision." She said. I thought about it and decided I was going to tell Freddie. I got up and headed out the door down the hallway to Freddie's room. I reached the door and I was about to knock when I heard laughter inside. It wasn't Freddie's because it was a girl's voice. I quietly opened the door and walked into his room just far enough to see a girl with fairly dark skin and black wavy hair sitting next to Freddie on his balcony.

I watched them for a minute listening to them

"Freddie, you're so much funnier then I remember you being." She said laughing.

"Well, we haven't seen each other in a while and I have matured." Freddie said.

"I can totally tell, and I think you're actually good looking now." She said. "Remember when we were in like the 7th grade and you took me to that dance because no one else would go with you?"

"Don't remind me." He said.

"Well, I remembered it the other day and I remembered how much fun I had with you so I came to talk. But I have to go now. I'll tell my mom you said hi." She standing up and kissing him on the cheek. She turned to see me standing there. I can't believe a little tramp like her would kiss Freddie when she's not even on the show. She looked at Freddie, who got up and walked over to me,

"Sam, it's not what you think." He said.

"How long have you been seeing her?" I asked him sternly.

"What? No, it's not that."

"Then what is it? I heard you talking to her and she said you were cute and how you went to a dance together. You have her here for breakfast before the show gets here to film and then she kisses you! She's not even a contestant! You have been cheating on me and Mandy." I shouted.

"Wait, you know about Mandy?" He asked me.

"You do?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she told me a couple weeks ago." He said.

"So you lied to me?"

"No I didn't lie I just…" I cut him off.

"Lied. Look I don't care what you and your girlfriend are doing just don't let me stand in the way of your make out session." I said.

"Sam! Fifi and I weren't…" I cut him off again.

"Fifi, doesn't that mean slut? Well that suits her." I said. Freddie looked angry. "You know what, for all I care you can date a slut, a whore, Mandy, or even a Martian, you just can't date me." I said. "Goodbye." I walked out of his room not crying just angry. I went back to my hotel room and slammed the door shut.

"Woah, someone's plan didn't go so well." Alice smirked.

"I'm not in the mood." I said walking over to my bed and plopping down on it.

"What happened?" She asked me.

"I walked in to see him kissing a slut whose not even a contestant on the show and he already knew about Mandy for a couple of weeks and never told me." I said.

"Ouch, okay that is like so not cool." She said it like a thirteen year old girl. This made me laugh because she did a terrible job at it. "So what are you going to do?" I looked at her and then sat up.

"Do you still have that extra bedroom?"


	20. 20 Article

**Chapter 19**

_SAM POV_

I walked out of Alice's guest bedroom to find her making coffee. I walked over and sat on the couch waiting for one of us to say something. We remained quiet until Alice came over with a cup of coffee and handed it to me. She also tossed a magazine onto my lap.

"What is this?" I asked annoyed. I wasn't in the mood for anything since I left Freddie. I left him about a week ago expecting him to come after me but he didn't.

"Just read it." She said sternly. I picked it up to see Freddie on the cover. I quickly put my fresh cup of coffee on the table and flipped to the story. I read the entire thing and ended in shock. I felt like an idiot.

"Oh my god." I said feeling guilty.

"I know. The girl you thought was a slut, was his cousin, Fifi, they haven't seen each other since they were in 8th grade. She wasn't kissing him; she gave him a family kiss." Alice explained. "Did you read the next part?" I nodded my head no and read,

"Now that Samantha has left Freddie is planning on proposing to Cassidy. When and where, you might ask, well that is for him to know." The article said. I was shocked. Would Freddie really propose to Mandy? A liar and a freak?

"I can't believe it. Why would he marry her?" I asked in shock.

"Because you left him. You accused him of something he didn't do, didn't listen to him, and insulted his cousin. Face it, this is your fault." Alice stated. I was about to fight back when I realized she was right.

"I hate when your right." I said crossing my arms and plopping in my chair. "Well what should I do?"

"What can you do? He's already going to propose to her." Just then I knew what I had to do. I jumped up, grabbed my jacket, and ran to the door. "Sam where are you going?" She asked me.

"I'm going to Freddie."


	21. 21 Barcelona

**Chapter 20**

_Sam POV_

I grabbed my coat and headed for the door. Before I got there Alice jumped in front of me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Sam you can't do this!" She shouted at me.

"Why not?" I said while pushing her hands off of me.

"Because he loves someone else." She said. "Sam, he still loves you but you left him and he didn't come after you, doesn't that mean something?" I knew she was right but I didn't want to admit anything. I just looked at her and let out a huge breath. I started to turn to sit back on the stool when she talked again, "Do you really love him?"

"More than anything." I mumbled. I was too depressed to say it loudly.

"Then let's go. Together." She said smiling. My head shot up and I ran over to her.

"What about him loving someone else?"

"Sam, you love him more than any girl on the planet. He has to love you back. Now we need to get moving, together. We're in this together." She said smiling. I grabbed my jacket and she drove us to the airport. When we got there we looked at all the flights and she said, "Sam, where are we going anyway?" I smiled because I knew exactly where they were.

"Barcelona." We quickly scanned the list of flights and there was one flight to Spain. "Come on! We have to get it before it sells out!" We literally ran to the flight counter and asked out of breath for two tickets on the flight.

"Sure, here you are." She said. She handed the flight tickets over to me and we quickly went to the terminal. There was still 3 hours before our flight so I went and found a computer to see how far Madrid was from Barcelona.

"Well how far is it away?" Alice asked me.

"Oh no. It's 300 miles away."

"Don't panic, we'll figure something out, just relax." She said. We continued to wait until the plane boarded and we went to our seats. I was at the window seat and Alice was next to me.

It was such a long flight that when we landed I was asleep so when Alice woke me up my hair was a mess. When we got off we went to the flight counter to see if there were any flights to Barcelona. There were 2 flights. I was so happy. We ran once again to the flight counter and asked for two tickets.

"I'm sorry ma'am, the Barcelona area is experiencing severe weather and the flights have been canceled."

"No they can't be! I have to get to Barcelona!" I said jumping over the counter and pulling her collar towards me. Alice grabbed my waist and three security guards pulled me off of her and carried me outside.

"Good going. Now how are we going to get to Barcelona?" Alice mocked at me. A Spanish man came over to us who looked about a couple years older than us and in his Spanish accent asked,

"Did you say you need to get to Barcelona?"

"Yeah, she needs to get there, like now." Alice said staring at the man.

"I was on my way there now. I could give you all a ride." He said smiling.

"Sure let's go!" I said. When I started to follow him Alice pulled on my arm.

"Sam what if he is like a creeper."

"Come on." I said grabbing her arm and following the man into his car. I got into the passenger seat and Alice got in the back. "I'm Sam, this is Alice."

"I am Roberto. But you can call me Bert." He started the car and began to drive.

"Not to be pushy or anything but how long does it take to get to Barcelona from here?" I asked him.

"About 6 hours."

"Ugh. I need to get there sooner." I mumbled to myself.

"You did not let me finish. 6 hours for a normal person, but the speed I drive about 3." He said laughing. _Thank you lord. I needed a fast driver._ I thought to myself. We had been driving for about 2 hours at like 110 miles per hour when he realized something.

"Wait a minute, your Samantha Puckett for the Bachelor."

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Well, I actually live in America. I am going to Barcelona to visit my family. But I watch the show a lot. I live in Nashville, Tennessee. Where are you two from?" He asked us.

"I'm from Seattle and she's from Crowley Corners." I said.

"Actually Crowley Corners is right outside Nashville. What a coincidence." Alice said laughing. After Alice said that it started pouring rain. So hard we could barely see the road. Luckily we only had about one more hour to go. Alice and I sat quietly having small conversations about random things but Alice was talking to Bert more than me, it seemed liked they were getting along great. It was about 5o'clock when we got to Barcelona. I knew they were in Barcelona but I didn't know exactly where.

"Bert, where is a really pretty monument here?"

"Umm, Park Güell is a very famous photographic location. I read online that it is closed today for a special occasion." _That's it. It has to be. _"But where it is, I cannot drive you. You will have to walk."

"Where is it?" I snapped back.

"You see that building over there?" He pointed to a beautiful stone building about 2 miles away.

"Yeah."

"That's it" He said.

"Thank you. Alice stay with him, I'm going to run." I said running towards the building. It was still raining so there weren't many people on the street. My hair was dripping with rain water but I didn't care, I had to get to Freddie. I ran up steep staircases, through alleys and over hills until I saw the staircase leading up to the building. It looked like a temple. At the bottom of the steps there were barriers and security guards, the producer and Chris Harrison. I ran up to them but one of the guards stopped me. They were all under pop up tents.

"Sorry little missy you can't go up there." He said stopping me.

"I have to, the man I love is up there I need to tell him." I said trying once more.

"I don't want to have to call the police on you." He said once more.

"And I didn't want to have to do this." I said doing my flip move on him. The other guard came up and I did the same thing to him. After they were both on the ground I ran as fast as I could up the steps. When I got to the top I saw Freddie in a tux holding Mandy's hands.

"Cassidy, I love you, I think you are a great, caring, sensitive person, who I would love to spend the rest of my life with." When I heard this I was so disappointed. "But there is someone who I love more." My head shot up at this comment and that's when Cassidy saw me.

"SAM?" She said with tears in her eyes. Freddie spun himself around and smiled huge. He ran up to me even though it was pouring rain and kissed me.

"Samantha Puckett, I love you more than anything in the world. I would do anything for you. I want to cherish you for the rest of our lives. I want to grow old with you." He said kissing me again. I didn't know what to say so I said,

"Back at ya." I smiled, so did he.

"Will you marry me?"

"No." I smiled. "I was totally kidding. Of course!" I said laughing and having him kiss me again.

"Once again a memorable moment in the rain." He said.

"And you know what, I love rain." And he kissed me once more.


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Sam and Freddie flew back to Seattle from Barcelona together. When they got in town they went straight to Carly. When they got to her apartment, they didn't even bother to knock because they always just walked in. The opened the door to find Carly and Griffin kissing on the couch.

"Griffin?" Sam and Freddie asked in unison. Carly jumped up and said,

"Oh hey guys…!" She looked down and saw them holding hands. "Wow, never thought I would see that."

"Yeah, never thought I would see that again either." Sam said pointing to Griffin. Sam obviously didn't like Griffin. He stood up and said,

"Look, I know you don't like me but I've changed. Let's just try to get along." He holdings arms out for Sam to hug him.

"Okay fine." She said giving him a hug. Freddie's phone started to ring so he stepped out in the hallway while Carly and Sam started talking.

"Freddie?" Chris Harrison asked.

"Chris? Hey man, what's up?"

"Look, I didn't get to talk to you after the show but I have to give it to you, your season was by far the most exciting season we have had ever." Chris said.

"Well thanks. I'll be sure to pass that onto Sam." Freddie said.

"Freddie, since your season was so exciting and we have been doing the bachelor for so long, we have decided that your season was the last season and we have an offer for you."

"What's that?"

"The bachelor show and I are offering you the bachelor mansion, the bachelor house where you stayed, and the house next door where all of our equipment was. You can have all three of them. What do you say?"

"I say yes! Thank you Chris!"

"I'll call you with the details later." Chris said before hanging up the phone.

Freddie ran inside and grabbed Sam and twirled her around.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked smiling.

"What would you say if I told you we got enough house for me and you, Carly and Griffin, and Alice and Bert?"

"I'd say you're my hero but where in the world would you get that?" Sam asked.

"From the bachelor." Sam's face lit p

"Does that mean we get all three?"

"It sure does." Freddie said smiling and kissing his soon to be wife.

-10 years later-

Freddie and Sam are still together. They have 3 kids named Bailey, Bella, and Drew. Bailey and Bella are twins. Sam and Freddie are expecting one more. They live happily in the Bachelor mansion.

Carly and Griffin got married and had 2 little boys named Jessie and Roy. The live in the house that Freddie lived in from the bachelor which is the smallest of the three but they love it.

Alice and "Spanish" Roberto ended up getting married and moving into the third bachelor house. They have triplets named Sarah, Madelyn, and Tyler, they also have 2 more boys named Dylan and Richard. They are very happy together and Alice and Sam are still best friends.

Well that's the story of how the two most different people ended up together. Thank you.


End file.
